a very awakward date
by TheShortGiraffe
Summary: songfic songfic song is date rape and pretty much sumed up story....sorry if spelling errors forgot to look back on it T T so dont kill me for it rape parts are censered


this was out of one of my fav songs called 'date rape' the title of song names it all and its by sublime also will be in caps

i dont own naruto or song

only like one line will be changed from song cause it doesnt go with what im trying to say so ya...on to songfic story

[:)

LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT A GIRL I KNOW

a pink hair girl sat at a bar in the corner by herself

SHE HAD A DRINK ABOUT AN HOUR AGO SITTING AT A CORNER BY HER SELF IN DOWNTOWN

the pink haired girl, sakura, thought to herself 'damnit sakura you cant stop failing at life!'

all of sudden she heard the door open and she turned her head

SHE HEARD A NOISE AND SHE LOOKED THROUGH THE DOOR AND SAW A MAN SHE NEVER SEEN BEFORE LIGHT SKIN, DARK RED EYES A DOUBLE CHIN AND PLASTIC SMILE

sakura saw a man who was so handsome she almost fainted and that man sat down right next to her and she blushed so deeply

HER HEART RACED AS HE WALKED IN THE DOOR AND TOOK AN EMPTY SEAT NEXT TO HER AT THE BAR

when the man sat down he turned to her and said "my brandnew car is parked outside, do you wanna go for a ride?" she looked at him and thought for a minute

MY BRANDNEW CAR IS PARKED RIGHT OUTSIDE, AN' HOW'D YOU LIKE TO GO FOR A RIDE?

and the pink haired kounchi said "wait a minute i have to think"

he said "well by the way my name is sasuke and thats fine, may i buy you a drink?"

AND SHE SAID "WAIT A MINUTE I HAVE TO THINK"  
HE SAID,"THATS FINE,MAY I BUY YOU A DRINK?"

sakura said "ok" and so soon she was very drunk and coudln't even sit in her seat and so he brought her to his car

ONE DRINK TURNED INTO 3 OR 4 AND LEFT TO GO IN HIS CAR, AND DROVE TO A PLACE FAR

the so called sasuke turned off his car and looked at sakura and said "now baby the time has come, how about we have alittle fun?"

the girl turned to him and said "if we could only be on our way i would not run"

THATS WHEN THINGS GOT OUT OF CONTROL!

SHE DIDNT WANT TO,HE HAD HIS WAY

sakura pleaded and said "lets go"

sasuke said with a big fa smirk "no way! come on baby its you lucky day. shut your mouth were going to do this my way. come on baby dont be afraid" sakura started shooked newing what was going to happen.

the last word he said was " if it weren't for date rape i would of never got layin'"

!!!!!!!!!CENSERED!!!!!! (not part of song)

HE FINSHED UP AND STARTED THE CAR AND DROVE BACK TO THE BAR

sasuke said "now baby dont be sad, in my opinion you werent have bad"

SHE PICKED UP A ROCK, THROW IT AT THE CAR, HIT HIM IN THE HEAD AND NOW HE HAS A BIG FAT SCAR

COME ON PARTY PEOPLE, WONT YOU LISTEN TO ME?  
DATE RAPE STYLE E!!!!!!

after that sakura went home and slept having nightmares about the bar and the evil man

the next day sakura went to her drawer and called her local attorney in law. she went to her phone and filed a police report and then took the guys ass to court

WELL THE DAY HE STOOD IN FRONT OF THE COURT....

sasuke screamed with anger and said "she lies! that little slaut!"

the judge with blond hair and blue eyes new that the guy was full of shit and gave me 25 years.  
and now sasuke;s heart is filled with tears!

THAT NIGHT IT WAS GETTING LATE....HE WAS BUT RAPED BY A LARGE IN MATE AND HE SREAMED! BUT THE GAUREDS PAID NO ATTION TO HIS CRIES

when sasuke was in jail and in his cell he was scared as shit! but that very was bad for him cause he was but raped by a large inmate. screamed sasuke but no one paid attion to his cries

THATS WHEN THIS GOT OUT OF CONTROL

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!CENSORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE MORAL STORY OF THE DATE RAPE STORY IS NOT TO PAY DRUNK AND HORNY BUT THATS THE WAY IT HAD TO BE THEY LOCKED HIM UP AND THREW AWAY THE KEY WELL, I CANT FEEL PITY ON MEN OF HIS KIND EVEN THOUGH HE TAKES IT IN THE BEHIDEN!

!!!!!!!!!!!MORE CENSERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THATS THE WAY IT HAD TO BE THEY LOCKED HIM UP AND THREW AWAY THE KEY WELL, I CANT TAKE PITTY ON MEN OF HIS KIND EVEN THOUGH HE TAKES IT IN THE BEHIDEN!  
date rape!!!!!!!!!

SHE DIDNT WANT TO!  
SHE DIDNT WANT TO!  
SHE DIDNT WANT TO!  
SHE DIDNT WANT TO TAKE IT!!

-dare rape-

hope you liked it

it just poped in my mind and all also some of the lyrics are in the none caps so keep that in mind

~girl in your closet

if it werent for date rape i would of never have goten laid~ 


End file.
